HO VOGLIA DI TE
by Shannara810
Summary: Sulle note di "Ti scatterò una foto". Ho voglia di te dobe, sempre e per sempre.


"**Ho voglia di te"**

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non appartengono a me ma a Masashi Kishimoto, quindi non ci guadagno nulla. Mi sono sentita ispirata dall'ultima canzone di Tiziano Ferro, _Ti scatterò una foto. _Più continuavo a riascoltarla, più si andava formandosi questa… cosa. Siate clementi è la mia prima yaoi.

**Sasuke: **Un modo come un altro per dire che sei negata?

**Naruto: **Teme! Non insultare l'autrice!

**Shannara:** Grazie, Naru. Sono commossa.

Il biondo se ne va gongolando alla sua poltroncina. Un camion con rimorchio sta scaricando dei pacchi a suo nome.

**Sasuke:** Come diavolo hai fatto a incastrarlo per partecipare?

**Shannara:** Sasu, non sottovalutarmi! Internet fa miracoli. Gli ho solamente acquistato una fornitura a vita di ramen!

**Sasuke:** E cosa ti fa credere che qualche persona sana di mente leggerà suddetta pazzia?

**Shannara**: Tu e Naruto vi date da fare? **:-P**

**Sasuke:** Ecco lo sapevo. Vi prego, leggete quest'obbrobrio così la facciamo finita!

**Shannara**: Lo sai, se non la smetti, non ci metto tanto a farti accoppiare con Sakura e Ino. Oppure no, che ne dici di Orochimaru e Itachi insieme?! -

Cellulare ben visibile. "Mi basta fare uno squillo".

**Sasuke:** Io me ne vado.

**Shannara:** Non credo. Vuoi che dica a Naruto di quelle fotografie che tiene sotto il materasso? Hihihi

**Sasuke:** GRRR

**Shannara:** Bene. Non ringhiare troppo se no ti vengono le rughe. Buona lettura…

**...**

_**Ricorderò e comunque anche se non vorrai**_

_**Ti sposerò perché non te l'ho detto mai**_

_**Come fa male cercarti, trovarti poco dopo**_

_**E nell'ansia che ti perdo ti scatterò una foto**_

_**Ti scatterò una foto…**_

Mi sembra passata un'eternità. Le battaglie, le sfide, i litigi. Tutto è così distante, lontano. Perso forse per sempre. Tutto ciò che mi resta di noi è solo una foto…

_**Ricorderò e comunque e so che non vorrai**_

_**Ti chiamerò perché tanto non risponderai**_

_**Come fa ridere adesso pensarti come un gioco**_

_**E capendo che ti ho perso **_

_**Ti scatto un'altra foto**_

Forse è l'alba, forse il tramonto. Forse il sole si staglia alto nel cielo di Konoha. Non lo so. Non m'importa…

Posso solo restare qui, a fissare quella porta che non si apre mai, mentre un vecchio orologio scandisce il mio dolore.

Quanto tempo è passato da quando sono tornato? Non so nemmeno questo. Sono stato incosciente in ospedale per un tempo interminabile e poi questo. Una prigionia che mi sono imposto io stesso, in questa casa infestata di fantasmi che ho cercato in vano di vendicare.

Sakura ha tentato di parlarmi ma non l'ascoltavo. È venuta anche a trovarmi ma le ho fatto capire che era meglio se non fosse tornata. Tre anni e continua ancora ad inseguire una fantasia che, credo, non sia mai esistita. Il perfetto Uchiha.

A volte, ho l'impressione che si sforzi di ignorare ciò che ho fatto, come se niente fosse cambiato. È impossibile, non si ferma il tempo. Io lo so bene.

Ciò che è perduto non può tornare. Ho tradito… ho ucciso… ti ho perso…

Tsunade mi ha detto che nonostante tutto sono stato riammesso nel Villaggio. La mia non sarà una condanna a morte. Ordine dei nobili, chiaro. Il sangue degli Uchiha è troppo prezioso per poter essere sprecato. Anche se chi lo porta è un essere indegno. Ma quella donna è stata chiara, non mi faccio illusioni: non sono il benvenuto qui a Konoha. Se voglio restare dovrò lottare per farmi accettare. Dovrò sudarmelo il mio perdono. E se me ne andassi ancora, nessuno verrà a cercarmi.

Per molti il sangue che mi scorre nelle vene non conta più nulla. Il sangue Uchiha. Il sangue dei traditori. Per quanto mi sia sforzato, non sono molto diverso da Itachi. Credo di capire perché Orochimaru mi abbia scelto. Sono un debole. Il mio cuore è debole.

DONG DONG

Altri rintocchi. Me ne sto seduto qui, su di un letto sfatto. Le finestre serrate quasi a voler dimenticare il mondo esterno. Con indosso i miei vecchi abiti.

Le mie labbra mostrano quasi un sorriso. Gli abiti che portavo ad Oto, così come la spada donatami da quel serpente malefico, sono _misteriosamente_ andati distrutti.

Secondo Kakashi, l'unico che continua a tornare nonostante tutto, non ne è restato niente. Quasi come se _qualcuno _vi avesse scagliato contro cento Rasengan.

Che dobe!

Mi manchi, dobe… mi manchi come l'aria che respiro. Mi mancano i nostri litigi, la tua voce allegra e irritante. Mi mancano i tuoi scherzi stupidi. Mi mancano i tuoi occhi limpidi. Non so cosa darei per riaverti indietro.

Sono stato un idiota, lo so. Non ci sono parole per descrivermi. Però una cosa l'ho capita. L'ho capita anche se troppo tardi.

Ti voglio bene , Naruto. Ti voglio bene al punto che pensare di far rivivere il mio clan, anche se non credo che questo sia più possibile, mi fa star male. Non riesco ad immaginare di aver una donna al mio fianco. Sono gay? Non lo so. Non ho mai guardato un altro uomo in questo modo. Ci sei sempre stato solo tu per me, Naruto.

In questa casa scura e triste, mi sono ritrovato spesso a pensare al futuro ma non vi ho mai visto una moglie o una famiglia. C'eri solo tu.

Stringo tra le mani questa foto, unico spiraglio che mi permette di vederti. Con un dito ti sfioro una guancia. Il mio bellissimo Naruto.

Sto male. Questo è un dolore che non passa. Un dolore che non riesco a sopportare. Vorrei parlarti ma tu non ci sei. Hai esaurito il tuo compito, mi hai riportato indietro. Poi sei scomparso. Senza un motivo, senza un perché o, forse, per colpa di mille ragioni di cui mi sono macchiato.

Ora che per la prima volta sento quasi di poter vivere, senza vendetta, senza odio, è la vita che non vuole più saperne di me. Perché tu sei la mia vita, Naruto.

_**Perché piccola potresti andartene dalle mie mani **_

_**Ed i giorni da prima lontani saranno anni**_

_**E ti scorderai di me**_

_**Quando piove i profili e le case ricordano te**_

_**E sarà bellissimo**_

_**Perché gioia e dolore hanno lo stesso sapore con te**_

Non capisci quanto per te sia importante una persona finché non l'hai persa. Credevo di averla imparata questa lezione ed, invece, sono stato cieco.

Pensavo di essere immune ai sentimenti. Dal giorno della strage della mia famiglia, dal giorno in cui mi sono imposto il ruolo di vendicatore, il mio unico obiettivo era versare il sangue di _quell'uomo_. Dell'uomo che avevo sempre ammirato. Dell'uomo che avevo cercato così tanto di rendere orgoglioso di me. Solo questo. Non mi importava delle conseguenze.

È per questo che ti ho tradito. È per questo che ho accettato di consegnarmi al signore del Villaggio del Suono. E facendo questo, senza accorgermene, sono scivolato lungo lo stesso baratro del mio aniki. Sono diventato bramoso di potere proprio come lui. Buffo, non è vero? Trama scontata di un film prevedibile.

Tu, però, hai scombussolato il mio mondo, Naruto. Lo hai scombussolato senza nemmeno accorgertene. Anche quando eravamo lontani.

Non eri tu quello debole. Ero io che dipendevo da te. Dalla tua luce…

Mi porto questa foto al petto. Ho tanto freddo.

Ho provato a dimenticarti. Cielo, se ci ho provato! Ho fatto di tutto per dimenticarti.

Durante i miei giorni a Oto, mi allenavo fino allo stremo. Tutto pur di non rivedere il tuo sangue sulle mie mani. Il filo rosso che ci lega… perché un legame come il nostro non si spezza così facilmente, Naruto.

Ma tu la notte tornavi a tormentarmi, a torturarmi con i miei sbagli, con la pazzia che stavo compiendo. Non mi lasciavi mai solo. E ti ho odiato per questo. Davvero, ti ho odiato. Però, più di tutto odiavo me stesso perché quei sogni mi trasmettevano pace. Mi svegliavo sempre con un tenue sorriso sulle labbra, che fosse un incubo o un sogno, non importava.

Anche se quello che vedevo era solo il tuo fantasma. I giorni trascorsi insieme erano un fardello di cui non potevo… volevo liberarmi. Mai odio e amore sono stati per me così simili. Eri un'ossessione. Una stupenda, meravigliosa ossessione.

Orochimaru lo trovava molto divertente. Pensava di potermi manipolare mostrandomi cosa tu stessi facendo attraverso la sua sfera di cristallo. Non ha mai capito cosa ha fatto.

"Così, la Volpe si sta allenando per riportarti indietro. È patetico, vero, Sasuke?"

Avrei voluto tagliargli la lingua. Ma il mio sguardo era sempre fisso su di te.

_Lascia perdere, dobe._ Mi trovavo a pensare. _Non perdere tempo con me… non ne valgo la pena._ Iniziai a desiderare di rivederti anche solo per una volta pur di dirti questo. Non dovevi sprecare la tua esistenza per me.

Eppure mi faceva un certo piacere vedere che ero ancora così importante per te. Era quasi una scintilla di speranza in quell'Inferno.

Non so come, ma ogni notte presi a sgattaiolare nello studio privato di quel mostro pur di rubare anche un solo raggio del tuo sole. Era diventata una droga di cui non potevo fare a meno. Un veleno, dolce e amaro allo stesso tempo, che mi stava consumando lentamente contro cui, ciononostante, non avevo la forza di ribellarmi. Volevo che mi invadesse tutto, ogni più piccola fibra. Così com'è ora. Ma non riuscivo ancora a dare un nome a quel veleno. Era troppo presto. Sapevo solo che non potevo rinunciarvi.

Poi vi affidarono quel Sai. Come facevi a non accorgerti di come ti guardava? Il desiderio di fuggire, stanarlo e tagliargli la gola alle volte diveniva quasi insopportabile.

Per la prima volta mi scoprii geloso… tu eri il mio rivale… il mio migliore amico… tu eri soltanto mio… mio…

Per la prima volta capii di amarti.

Fu come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Una consapevolezza imperdonabile. Mi ero incatenato a te con le mie sole mani. Ed ancora una volta l'amore si fuse con l'odio. Maledizione!!

Nuovi scontri, nuove battaglie. Cercavo di allontanarti, di scacciarti. Dovevo pensare solo alla mia missione… pensandoci con il senno di poi, volevo solo proteggerti dalle mie tenebre.

Ma tu non cedevi. Tornavi alla carica più forte di prima mentre il mio desiderio di resisterti andava affievolendosi sempre più finché non presi una decisione. Non avrei ceduto ad Orochimaru. Volevo vederti un'ultima volta.

Sapevo di andare incontro alla morte scontrandomi contro uno dei ninja leggendari, però, ero sicuro che tu avresti capito. Volevo che avessi un bel ricordo di me. Volevo che fossi orgoglioso del tuo teme.

Non so come sono riuscito ad uccidere quel mostro. Non mi restava più chakra, era finita, ma non potevo lasciare questo mondo senza aver fatto ammenda con te. Senza aver ottenuto il tuo perdono.

Vagai, ad un passo dalla morte, per un'eternità… poi, come nel sogno in cui non osavo più sperare, arrivasti tu… mi portasti sulle tue spalle fino a Konoha. Mi donasti il tuo sangue. Vegliasti su di me senza lasciare il mio capezzale per un solo attimo. Ero incosciente ma ti sentivo sempre accanto a me.

Il calore che provai, aggrappato alla tua schiena, non lo dimenticherò mai. Come i tuoi occhi azzurri. Erano come veder spalancare le porte del Paradiso.

_**Vorrei soltanto che la notte ora velocemente andasse**_

_**E tutto ciò che hai di me di colpo non tornasse**_

_**E voglio amore e tutte le attenzioni che sai dare**_

_**E voglio indifferenza se mai mi vorrai ferire**_

"Yo!"

"Ah!"

Kakashi-sensei mi ha fatto sobbalzare. Non mi ero accorto che si fosse materializzato. Quanto tempo sono stato qui a fissare questa foto? Non lo so, non voglio saperlo. Sento gli occhi che mi bruciano. Perché?

Il ninja dai capelli grigi si guarda intorno, contrariato. "Lo sai, Sasuke? Non ti farebbe male aprire un po' le finestre. Non ti sei stancato di stare sempre nell'ombra?" Mi chiede.

"Hnn". Le finestre non c'entrano niente, vero Kakashi? Ti fisso senza espressione. Non voglio vedere la luce. No. Farebbe troppo male. Voglio le tenebre, l'oscurità che mi è familiare e che mi avvolge fino a soffocarmi.

Mi lancia un fagottino che prendo al volo. Per un attimo, Naruto, appoggio la nostra foto su queste lenzuola sgualcite. Sciolgo il nodo. Bleah, dolci!

"Te li manda Iruka. Pensa che tu abbia bisogno di rimetterti un po' in forze. Sei parecchio sciupato".

"Hnn". Dovevo aspettarmelo. Viene qui ogni giorno per assicurarsi che mangi. Il Villaggio non può permettere che io tenti il suicidio. Sarebbe una via d'uscita per me troppo facile. Tranquilli, non lo farò. Il dobe me lo riproverebbe in eterno. Non dopo tutta la fatica che ha fatto per riportarmi qui. Non posso farti questo, Naruto.

Kakashi mi fissa con il suo solo occhio, il viso nascosto dalla solita maschera.

Lo fisso di rimando. Vattene. Voglio essere lasciato solo nella mia autocommiserazione.

"Ma guarda cosa abbiamo qui!" Rapido, afferra la foto della nostra squadra prima che possa impedirglielo. Sembra quasi sorridere, ma da lui puoi aspettarti di tutto. "Siamo venuti davvero bene". Commenta.

"Hnn".

"Non serve preoccuparsi, Sasuke. Tanto sono sicuro che verrà molto presto". Mi restituisce la foto.

Cosa?! Sgrano gli occhi. Cerco tornare alla mia solita espressione impassibile ma sono certo che si sia accorto della mia sorpresa. Sono così trasparente?

"Voi due non siete mai stati capaci di stare lontano per troppo tempo. Vi siete odiati ed amati con tanta passione, che l'indifferenza non fa per voi".

Stringo la cornice con forza. Deglutisco a fatica. Per un attimo, sono felice che questa ciocche ribelli mi nascondano gli occhi. Kakashi ha capito tutto?

Mi colpisce la schiena quasi a volermi incoraggiare. "Su, su. Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. L'amore è una cosa bellissima!" Una frase presa da quei suoi ridicoli giornaletti? Giuro che se non la smette di sorridere lo stendo con il mio Chidori.

"Lasciati dire una cosa…"

"Lo so già". Lo so cosa vuole dirmi. "Sta lontano da Naruto. Lo so, Kakashi-sensei. Sono già stato avvertito da Tsunade e Jiraya. Il dobe ha un brillante futuro davanti a sé. Se gli stessi vicino gli farei solo del male". Mi fa male pronunciare queste parole ma sono la verità. Nulla che non mi sia già detto da solo.

In sostanza, il mio primo incontro con l'Hokage poteva essere riassunto in quattro parole: LASCIA IN PACE NARUTO.

Kakashi si siede accanto a me. "Ed è questo quello che vuoi tu, Sasuke?"

Sento il suo sguardo magnetico fisso su di me. Quasi senza accorgermene scuoto la testa. "Voglio… voglio che tutto torni com'era prima". Mi sento mormorare.

"Ti accontenteresti di essere soltanto suo amico? Hai pensato a cosa accadrà quando un giorno Naruto vorrà presentarti la persona di cui si sarà innamorato? Saprai essere felice per lui?"

Non so cosa dire.

"Lo sai, Sasuke. Non ti farebbe male essere un po' più sincero con te stesso". Continua.

Stringo i pugni. Vorrei farlo tacere ma non ci riesco.

"Che cosa accadrà quando Naruto non avrà più tempo per te?"

La sola idea del dobe con qualcun altro mi è insopportabile.

"Mai!" Scatto in piedi. Sento lo Sharingan attivarsi furioso. "Non lo permetterò mai!"

"Ah, è così" Tu non lo permetterai…"

"Mai! Il dobe è soltanto mio. Mio! Solo io posso amarlo come merita. Solo io!" Non ci posso credere di averlo detto. Mi copro la bocca con una mano. Non ci credo.

L'uomo dai capelli grigi fischia ammirato. "Vedo che hai le idee piuttosto chiare. Hai informato anche Naruto della condanna a morte che pende sui suoi possibili spasimanti?" Lui lo trova divertente.

Volto il capo. "Beh, non mi pare che il dobe si sia precipitato a venire a trovarmi!"

Sento la rabbia montarmi dentro. E se Naruto avesse seguito il consiglio di Tsunade? No, no. Tu non sei così, dobe. Non lo faresti mai. "È troppo impegnato con Sai". Sputo quel nome quasi fosse veleno. Non appena ne avrò la possibilità io e quel tipo avremo parecchie cose di cui discutere.

Il mio sensei ride. "Ahi. Ahi. Orgoglio e gelosia. Pessima accoppiata. Magari Naruto ha solo bisogno di tempo. Ci hai pensato?"

Anche questa volta non rispondo. Sì, ci ho pensato. Non faccio altro che rivivere gli istanti del mio ritorno a Konoha. Sono sicuro che mi abbia detto "_Ti perdono". _Lo so. Ma ora non ne sono più sicuro. Gli ho fatto troppo male.

Kakashi continua a parlare ma non lo ascolto. Una frase riesce, però, a penetrare la mia coscienza.

"Ma tu, ti sei perdonato, Sasuke?"

Questa domanda mi scuote dal profondo. Mi sono perdonato? Non lo so.

"Va bene, si è fatto tardi". L'uomo si alza pronto ad andarsene. "Comunque, se ti servono suggerimenti su posizioni e roba varia fammelo sapere!"

POF

Sparisce senza aggiungere altro. Sono sicuro di avere il volto in fiamme.

Quelle parole, però, non smettono di tormentarmi. Ma io mi sono perdonato?

Ho bisogno di schiarirmi le idee. Ho bisogno di uscire.

_**E riconobbi il tuo sguardo in quello di un passante**_

_**Ma pur avendoti qui ti sentirei distante**_

_**Cosa può significare sentirsi piccolo**_

_**Quando sei il più grande sogno il più grande incubo**_

Cammino per le strade di Konoha senza una meta.

Il cielo è scuro, la neve arriverà presto. La via è quasi totalmente deserta.

La gente si sta dirigendo tutta verso casa, dalla propria famiglia. Solo io sono solo.

Questa credo sia la mia punizione. Ho gettato la felicità al vento con le mie stesse mani.

Cammino a capo chino, nell'ombra, ma sento ugualmente gli sguardi di sospetto e disprezzo su di me. Non c'è bisogno di nasconderlo. È così che ti sentivi tu, dobe?

Eccomi qui, Uchiha il traditore! Ecco il lupo cattivo delle favole che raccontate ai vostri figli!

Sento delle risate allegre mentre un fagotto imbacuccato mi viene addosso. Lo scosto. Per un attimo mi sei sembrato tu, dobe. Avrei così tanto da dirti. Darei di tutto per sentire anche un solo "teme".

È, invece, no. È quel teppistello di Konohamaru, sempre deciso a seguire le tue orme. S'irrigidisce quando mi riconosce. Le sue scuse gli muoiono in gola. Corre via dai suoi amici senza dire niente mentre la gente ricomincia a mormorare. Sembra quasi che avessero trattenuto il respiro. Forse l'Uchiha voleva attentare alla vita del nipote del terzo Hokage?

Non so perché ma corro. Corro, corro lontano e senza sapere nemmeno come arrivo in prossimità del fiume.

Silenzio, pace, solitudine. Vuoto, ancora una volta.

Mi sembra di vederla la tua schiena immensa che si allontana, le mie gambe di bambino che si sforzano di seguirti. Mi vedo cadere ma tu non ti fermi. Vai via, sempre più distante da me. Verso un mondo che non potrò mai raggiungere.

"Grazie, Hinata-chan".

No, non sto sognando. Questa è la tua voce. Non sto sbagliando. Inizio a correre, giù scivolando sulla banchina.

Oro. Vedo l'oro dei tuoi capelli.

"Naruto…" Inizio a chiamarti. "Naruto…"

Vi siete mai sentiti come se vi avessero strappato il cuore dal petto? È un dolore che non auguro a nessuno. La testa mi gira e le gambe iniziano a cedermi.

Tu sei lì, su quella riva. Stai abbracciando Hinata.

Una spada mi trapassa l'animo. È questa la morte?

Vorrei urlare, gridare, strapparla dalle tue braccia e punirla per l'averti portato via da me. Ma non riesco nemmeno a respirare.

Vi separate. Ti volti lentamente e finalmente ti accorgi di me. Un'espressione di orrore si dipinge sul tuo viso.

"Sasuke. Sasuke! Aspetta!!"

Fuggo via, incurante dei tuoi richiami. Tranquillo, Naruto, non devi spiegarmi niente. Hinata è pura, leale e ti ha sempre amato. Non devi spiegarmi niente. Mi allontano veloce, le mi gambe che si muovono quasi di volontà propria.

Non devi dirmi niente, Naruto.

_**Siamo figli di mondi diversi una sola memoria**_

_**Che cancella e disegna distratta la stessa storia**_

_**E ti scorderai di me**_

_**Quando piove e profili e le case ricordano te**_

_**E sarà bellissimo**_

_**Perché gioia e dolore hanno lo stesso sapore con te**_

Stupido! Idiota! Mai sperare, mai!

È iniziato a nevicare.

Il suolo inizia a ricoprirsi di una tenue coltre bianca. Il vento sferza, gelido.

Scivolo. Cado nel fango come il più stupido degli uomini. Che cosa potevo aspettarmi? Ti ho abbandonato per seguire le mie ambizioni, ti ho messo da parte come un giocattolo vecchio. Ho tentato di strapparti i tuoi sogni. Come ho fatto pensare di poter essere perdonato.

Tu e Hinata… Non riesco a non pensarci. Sento di soffocare. Mi mordo il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare. Mi stringo il petto fino a farmi male. Non ho la più pallida idea di dove stia andando. So solo che se era questo il prezzo per poterti rivedere, forse era un prezzo troppo alto.

Conosco questo posto. È qui che abbiamo affrontato la prima prova di Kakashi-sensei.

Quel giorno ti ho guardato dall'alto in basso senza capire nulla. Che idiota!

Devo andarmene, andare via da qui! Non riesco a sopportare il peso dei ricordi. Era solo una questione di tempo prima che qualcuno si accorgesse del prezioso diamante che si nasconde in te. Ed io non posso farci niente.

Il mio cuore sembra quasi doversi sforzare al limite per non fermarsi. Distrutto e spezzato. I rottami dell'organo che era. Mi fa male. Mi fa molto male. È questo che si prova quando si ama qualcuno?

Vorrei odiarti ma non ci riesco. Tu non hai fatto nulla di male. Ti auguro di essere felice con la persona che hai scelto. Davvero.

Tu non sei come me. Siamo entrambi orfani, soli, eppure non hai mai lasciato che il dolore ti indurisse il cuore. Hai continuato a splendere, vero e limpido, nonostante tutte le difficoltà.

Ti ammiro.

Per questo tu sei come il sole. Radioso e pieno di forza. Capace di emanare calore senza avere bisogno di nessuno.

Io… io sono solo la luna. Posso solo riflettere e perdermi nelle tenebre senza di te. Tu non hai bisogno di me.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo. Vorrei… vorrei che avessi anche la mia parte di felicità, se fosse possibile. Te la meriti. Anche… anche se dovrò camminare nel gelido inverno per sempre. Va bene… Tutto… Tutto affinché il sole della tua estate non tramonti mai.

Sorrido, sconfitto. Continua a ripetertelo, Sasuke.

Scusami se sono triste, Naruto. Ti prego, lasciami sfogare questo dolore. Lascia che soffra ancora un po'.

Poi non penserò più a te. Quale sia il mio destino, vivrò come un vero ninja: impassibile, senza legami, privo di qualsiasi emozione.

Devo… devo andare via da qui. Mi mordo un labbro per non urlare.

No, no. È sbagliato. Non voglio essere così… non voglio essere come Itachi…

Dove sei, Naruto? Ho bisogno di te.

La neve continua a scendere ma, oramai, non sento più nulla. Né il freddo, né il dolore… Nulla.

Non so dove sono. Ho corso fino a non avere più fiato, con questa lama che mi trapassa il petto.

Volti, case, tutto è confuso intorno a me. È come guardare Konoha da un vetro scheggiato

Nell'aria si diffonde un suono stridulo, il verso di un corvo malato… Sono io? Sono io che sto piangendo? Non posso crederci… ah ah ah… sto piangendo per te… ah ah ah…

E questo il traditore del Villaggio della Foglia? La pedina più importante di Orochimaru?

Dove sei finito, Sasuke? Dove sei? Ho bisogno del tuo gelo, dell'odio che hai nel cuore per continuare a sopravvivere… non posso continuare ad esistere senza il sole. Mi è impossibile.

Sento i fiocchi di neve che mi ricoprono sempre più pesanti. Bella fine per un ninja. Sono la vergogna dei miei avi… ti aspetto pallida morte. Qui, raggomitolato in un angolo sperduto. Ti aspetto per liberarmi ed avere, finalmente, un po' di pace. Sono stanco… stanco di morte e vendetta… Voglio solo poter riposare.

"Sasuke?" Forse, forse sono già impazzito.

"Sasuke?" Ti sento qui, vicino a me.

"Sasuke!" Una mano calda mi sfiora i capelli. Sei tu. Balzo in piedi, indietreggiando finché la mia schiena non urta del legno freddo. Ho trovato riparo proprio davanti casa tua. Cos'è una vendetta del cielo? Indietreggio ancora.

La tua luce mi acceca, Naruto.

"Stai piangendo, Sasuke?" Con un dito mi sfiori una guancia gelata. Stringo gli occhi e volto il capo. Il tuo calore mi brucia l'anima. Non riesco a sopportare la pena del tuo sguardo. Non voglio la tua pietà…

Sto tremando…

"Sasuke".

Caldo. Un tiepido, meraviglioso, incredibile calore mi avvolge. Non posso crederci. Sono tra le tue braccia…

Sto singhiozzando…

"Va tutto bene. Shh. Va tutto bene, Sasuke". Mi mormori.

Lasciami andare, dobe. Sei tu che mi hai ignorato. Sei tu che mi hai fatto star male. Vorrei dirti tante cose ma nessun suono sfiora le mie labbra. Perché non sei con Hinata?

"Cosa c'è, Sasuke? Cosa vuoi?"

Sento il mio cuore urlare delle parole. Gridarle al cielo fino a scoppiare. Le senti anche tu, Naruto?

"_**Vorrei soltanto che la notte ora velocemente andasse**_

_**E tutto ciò che hai di me di colpo non tornasse**_

_**E voglio amore e tutte le attenzioni che sai dare**_

_**E voglio indifferenza se mai mi vorrai ferire**_

_**Non basta più il ricordo**_

_**Ora voglio il tuo ritorno…"**_

Sei sorpreso? Sei disgustato? Ho paura. Ho tanta paura. Non riuscirei a vivere senza di te, non posso. Tanto varrebbe la pena morire. Ora che ho svelato il mio segreto non riuscirei a tornare a vivere nel silenzio. Il peso del silenzio di tutti questi mesi si abbatte su di me come un macigno.

Aspetto… aspetto che tu mi respinga, mi colpisca. Perché non succede? Perché stai piangendo anche tu… perché mi stringi?

Dopo tanto tempo, il sole mi sfiora ancora una volta. Finalmente sono a casa…

_**E sarà bellissimo**_

_**Perché gioia e dolore han lo stesso sapore **_

_**Lo stesso sapore con te**_

Il buio della tua stanza ci accoglie, ci avvolge, ci protegge eppure non ho alcun timore. Stando ad Oto avevo iniziato a temerlo il buio ma qui, no. Una strana scintilla si è accesa nel mio petto. Sento mille farfalle che volano insieme. È questa la felicità? Non la ricordo quasi più.

Baci umidi mi accarezzano il collo. Mani ruvide mi sfiorano il petto in carezze gentili. Il peso del tuo corpo preme su di me ma non mi fa male.

Stiamo facendo l'amore.

Non m'importa più di nulla. Ci sono solo i tuoi occhi sorridenti nei miei mentre scosti ciuffi corvini dal mio viso sudato. I nostri respiri sono affannati. Le nostre mani si cercano, si trovano. I nostri corpi si fondono finché non sento di perdermi. Non ci sono più Naruto e Sasuke, ora siamo uno solo. Un solo corpo, un solo spirito.

"Kimi Ga Suki Da To Sakebitai". Mi mormori.

"Ah, Na-Naruto". Chiudo gli occhi. Il piacere mi travolge. Sento… Sento la tua energia entrare sempre più in me donandomi nuova vita. È come stare sulle montagne russe lanciate a velocità folle e tu non puoi, vuoi fare nulla per scendere. Non sento più dolore.

BUM BUM

Avverto il tuo cuore palpitare sotto le mie mani. È un suono dolce, gentile. Il più bel suono che abbia mai udito. Riesce a riempire il silenzio che da tanto tempo mi porto dentro. Solo il tuo coraggio è riuscito ad abbattere la mia tristezza.

Sento sole te, Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-teme". Solo tu. Solo tu puoi chiamarmi bastardo anche in una situazione del genere.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-dobe". Ti rispondo.

"Itsumo?" Mi chiedi se sarà per sempre. Hai paura, dobe?

"Itsumade mo". Certo che sarà per sempre.

E, allora, ridi, ridi felice. Ridi come non avevi fatto mai. E con te, rido anch'io. Se questo è un sogno, vi prego, non svegliatemi.

Mi baci e sorridi. La luna ha ritrovato la sua luce. La luna può ancora splendere…

_**Vorrei soltanto che la notte ora velocemente andasse**_

_**E tutto ciò che hai di me di colpo non tornasse**_

_**E voglio amore e tutte le attenzioni che sai dare**_

_**E voglio indifferenza se mai mi vorrai ferire**_

Mi stringi a te quasi fossi un grosso peluche. Il tuo letto è troppo piccolo per entrambi ma va bene così. Sotto questa coperta leggera, nudo tra le tue braccia, sto bene. Ti sento mormorare qualcosa. Ora come ora non hai proprio l'aspetto di un ninja letale. Solo di un dobe. Un impacciato, casinaro e rompiscatole dobe… il mio dobe.

"Cos'hai da fissare?" Allora non stavi dormendo. Sbadigli, stropicciandoti gli occhi con una mano mentre con l'altra continui a tenermi a te. È tutto Ok, Naruto. Non andrò più via. Mai più. Non ora che ho te.

Non voglio essere cattivo. Ma non riesco a trattenermi. Ho bisogno della nostra normalità.

"Niente. Stavo solo guardando uno stupido dobe con uno stupido berretto da notte". Che diavolo è quello. Un procione?

"Ohi, teme!" Mi dai un pizzico. "Potresti essere un po' più gentile con il tuo ragazzo!"

"E chi ha detto che sei il mio ragazzo? Magari volevo solo spassarmela un po'!" Ok, sono ufficialmente un bastardo.

"T-E-M-E!" Fai l'offeso e ti volti dall'altra parte.

TUM

È come se il mio cuore perdesse un colpo. Tremi. Ho esagerato, lo so. Mi stringo alla tua schiena calda. "Mi spiace, Naruto".

Tu stai ridendo?!

"No, no. Sei in castigo, Sasu-chan. Niente sesso per un mese!"

Mi stai prendendo in giro, giusto? Non so se pestarti per quel ridicolo nomignolo o… e va bene… implorarti. Come, niente sesso! Non se ne parla! Non puoi farmi questo!

"Nooo!"

Inizio a farti il solletico e tu ridi ancora più forte. Ti giri di colpo e mi abbracci, nascondendo il tuo viso tra i miei capelli. Vorrei rimanere così per sempre.

Di colpo ti fermi e mi fissi serio. Dobbiamo parlare, lo so.

"Perché prima sei scappato, Sasuke?" Mi chiedi.

"Perché mi hai lasciato solo, Naruto?" Ti domando a mia volta.

Mi sfiori il viso ancora una volta e capisco che non posso più nascondermi. Ti bacio, dolce, cercando le parole adatte. Sai di ramen e fragole. È possibile? Mi lasci fare.

"Credevo… Credevo che non volessi più saperne di me. Credevo che mi odiassi, dobe. Non sei più venuto a trovarmi e non sapevo cosa fare. Come facevo a dirti cosa provavo? Poi ti ho visto al fiume con Hinata e quindi…"

Cerchi di trattenerti dal ridermi in faccia. Cosa ho detto di tanto divertente?

"Io e Hinata?" Sembra quasi che ti abbia raccontato una barzelletta. Vorrei prenderti a sberle.

Il tuo sguardo, però, s'addolcisce. Ti avvicini ancora un po', sfiorandomi la fronte. "Sasuke, Hinata è la ragazza di Gaara. Non sono di certo così stupido da provarci con lei! Stanno pure per sposarsi!"

"Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara!" Non ci credo. Ma stiamo parlando dello stesso maniaco omicida Gaara? Quella ragazza ha dei seri problemi…

"Hm hm. Quando ci hai visti al fiume, io e Hinata-chan stavamo solo parlando. Anzi, mi aveva finalmente convinto a rivelarti ciò che provo. Lei mi ha aiutato molto da quando sei tornato a Konoha. Continuavo a ripetermi che ti avevo riportato indietro solo per mantenere la promessa fatta a Sakura-chan ma la verità era che ti volevo per me. Non sapevo più che fare. Per questo ti tenevo a distanza. Avevo bisogno di un po' di tempo".

Proprio quello che mi aveva detto Kakashi-sensei.

Ti gratti la testa, a disagio. Sei tenero.

"Insomma, se di punto in bianco ti avessi detto che sono, e non montarti la testa, pazzamente innamorato di te, come minimo mi avresti scagliato addosso il tuo Chidori!" Ridacchi.

Davvero pensi che avrei fatto questo? Dobe! Avrei optato più per pomiciare fino allo svenimento!

Risultato: siamo due idioti! Arrossisci mentre ti accarezzo il sigillo della Volpe. Ti vergogni, dobe?

"Ma io…" Scusa. Ma non riesco ancora ad accettare l'idea che mi ami. È tutto così strano. Dopo che ho cercato di ucciderti, tu mi ami? Solo tu… Solo tu…

Mi zittisci con un bacio. "Il passato è passato, Sasuke. Lascia perdere".

Ma quanto siamo diventati profondi…

Aggrotto le sopracciglia. "Avresti potuto dirmelo prima, però, dobe!" Hai idea di quanto ci sono stato male?

"Beh, potevi farlo anche tu, teme!" Ringhi di rimando.

Cos'è, vuoi fare a pugni. È bello sapere che certe cose non sono cambiate. Io avrei un'altra idea per risolvere la faccenda se tu me lo permetti.

Sbuffi come un moccioso. Sei davvero bellissimo, Naruto. Ed ora nessuno potrà portarti via da me. Ho imparato la lezione. Ammazzerò quel bastardo di Sai con le mie mani se solo proverà anche a guardarti!

Sorrido sghembo. "Hey, Naruto…"

"Cosa vuoi, Sasuke-teme?" Il tuo broncio è adorabile. Cavolo, mi sto trasformando nella brutta copia di Sakura e Ino.

"Te, dobe. Ho soltanto voglia di te". Ti bacio con foga e sollevo la coperta sulle nostre teste.

Auch. Mi hai dato un pizzico in un brutto posto.

"Teme, ho detto niente sesso!"

"Ma questo non è sesso, Naru-chan". Ti spiego. "Io voglio fare l'amore con te".

Sembri incerto. Ti bacio il petto ed allora cedi. Ti lasci andare e mi sorridi.

Avrò sempre voglia di te, Naruto.

**Epilogo**

Era finalmente tornato a splendere il sole a Konoha. L'inverno era passato. Tutto stava tornando a vivere, tornava a fiorire.

Tutto, come sempre. Sempre nella sua placida normalità… O quasi.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Le grida di Shizune la risvegliarono bruscamente. Auch. Che mal di testa! Dannazione, si era di nuovo addormentata ubriaca nel suo ufficio. Maledetto Jiraya! Guarda come se la dorme! Russa come un trombone.

"Tsunade-sama!" La giovane assistente entrò di colpo. Era pallida come un cencio.

"Che succede?!"

"Sasuke-san è scomparso! L'ANBU che doveva controllarlo questa mattina ha trovato la sua casa vuota!"

"Maledizione!" L'Hokage picchiò un pugno sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare il vecchio pervertito. Dove diavolo si era cacciato quel moccioso! Sapeva che i nobili non ci avrebbero pensato due volte a condannarlo al carcere a vita se lo avessero scoperto. Uchiha o no!

"Shizune, raduna tutti i jounin. C'è una sola persona che può saperne qualcosa". Mollò un calcio alla sedia facendo cadere l'Eremita dei Rospi che, finalmente, decise di tornare in questo mondo.

"Ma che succede?" Jiraya era ancora mezzo intontito dal saké.

"Sta zitto e seguimi!" Gli ordinò. "Dobbiamo parlare con Naruto immediatamente!"

Ecco perché ora erano tutti qui, davanti la casa della bionda kitsune, ammassati su quello stretto pianerottolo, quasi come un esercito pronto a partire per la guerra. C'erano i jounin al completo: Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Anko… Proprio tutti.

Tsunade ed un riluttante Ero-sennin guidavano quella strana armata mentre una gigantesca folla si stava andando radunando ai piedi dell'abitazione. Gli amici di Naruto erano tutti lì, preoccupatissimi.

BUM BUM BUM

"Naruto, dannazione, apri questa porta! È una questione di vita o di morte!" Mancava poco che a suon di colpi, Nonna Tsunade abbattesse quella povera soglia.

Silenzio e ancora niente.

"NARUTO!"

"Eccomi". Fu la laconica risposta. Un Naruto con indosso solo un paio di boxer blu aprì la porta.

"Era ora! Ma cosa?!"

Il ragazzo aveva i capelli tutti arruffati e sembrava non aver dormito molto quella notte. Sbadigliava vistosamente mentre si stropicciava gli occhi cerchiati. Una strana serie di segni violacei gli adornavano non solo il collo ma anche il petto glabro. Era uno spettacolo.

"Che vuoi, Nonna Tsunade! È presto. Oggi non mi va di allenarmi. Ho altre cose da fare!" Mugugnò. Doveva sbarazzarsi di loro al più presto.

Naruto che non voleva allenarsi? Che c'era sotto? Questo non poteva di certo essere Naruto!

"Naruto…" Al di sotto della sua solita maschera, Kakashi Hatake stava sogghignando. Lui si era fatto una certa idea di quello che era successo. "Quelli che hai sul petto sono, forse, dei succhiotti?"

KABUM!! Bomba atomica.

Il biondo in questione divenne rosso come un peperone mentre i jounin cadevano al suolo, sconvolti. Tsunade rischiò un colpo apoplettico. Subito l'argomento Sasuke Uchiha fu prontamente accantonato.

"Hey, Neji!" Ma che cavolo succede?" Kiba, Shikamaru e gli altri si erano radunati intorno all'Hyuga in attesa di notizie. Si erano posizionati sotto l'arcata di un'abitazione proprio di fronte la casa di Uzumaki. Era un buon posto per evitare la folla impazzita.

"C'entra, forse, Sasuke-kun?" Ino e Sakura si tenevano per mano, aspettando una risposta. Il Byakugan non poteva mentire.

"Non lo so. Tsunade-sama sta parlando… Urlando contro Naruto ma non riesco a capire cosa succede".

Solo una persona se ne stava in disparte. Un piccolo sorriso complice adornava il candido viso della bella Hinata.

Iruka-sensei stava cercando a fatica di rialzarsi. Il suo piccolo Naruto era finalmente cresciuto.

Il giovane ninja fu afferrato per il collo da Jiraya che, bloccandogli la testa con il gomito, aveva preso a dargli delle nocchettate sul capo. Che pervertito!

"E bravo il moccioso! Finalmente hai capito come gira il mondo! Chi è la fortunata?" Naruto continuava a dimenarsi, pensando a mille modi con cui liberarsi. Era tutto inutile… Era una situazione disperata!

"Hey, dobe-koi! Che stai facendo? L'acqua calda non dura in eterno!"

Questa non era di certo una voce femminile…

In quel momento, un Sasuke quasi completamente nudo, fatta eccezione per un sottile asciugamano in vita, arrivò alle spalle del vassello di Kyubi.

Naruto, finalmente libero, fu nuovamente fatto prigioniero. Sasuke gli cinse la vita e iniziò a baciargli il collo.

Se era rimasto sorpreso per quell'assembramento davanti alla loro porta, il bastardo non lo dava a vedere. Anzi, seraficamente chiese. "Che succede?"

O M-I-O D-I-O

"AHHHH!"

Fiotti di sangue presero a grondare da quei nasi innocenti.

"Neji! Hey, Neji! Ma che è morto?" Kiba picchiettava l'altro ragazzo, crollato improvvisamente al suolo con la bocca spalancata.

"Boh". CRUNCH CRUNCH di Choji.

Shino, sempre impassibile, sembrava sul punto di soffocare. Non poteva essere vero. Quello che gli stavano riferendo i suoi insetti era impossibile.

"Oh, mio indomito amico! Vendicherò la tua morte anche a costo…"

BONK

"Sta zitto, Lee!"

"Io vorrei tanto sapere cos'è tutto questo chiasso". Shikamaru sollevò lo sguardo verso l'appartamento del loro amico. Il comitato di jounin sembrava scomparso di colpo. Restava solo un Hokage un po' traballante. Ma che aveva fatto stavolta, Naruto? Ma quello non era Sasuke?

"N-Naruto?"

"S-Sasuke?"

Iruka era svenuto tra le braccia di Kakashi, indebolito dalla perdita di sangue.

Gai-sensei era diventato quasi dello stesso colore della sua tuta.

Tutto intorno a loro c'era una marea di corpi immobili, gli occhi rivolti al cielo e le bocche spalancate per la sorpresa. L'ecatombe.

Jiraya boccheggiava come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Ma niente, niente poteva eguagliare l'espressione di Nonna Tsunade. Era una vera statua di sale.

"Mi dici che succede, dobe?"

Il biondo si colpì la fronte con una mano, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo del suo ragazzo.

La vena sulla tempia dell'Hokage iniziò a pulsare sempre più forte. Era sul punto di esplodere.

Kakashi, d'altro canto, era euforico. "Credo che sia d'obbligo farvi le congratulazioni, ragazzi miei!"

"Voglio una spiegazione! ORA!!"

"Ma, Tsunade-sama, a me sembra evidente!"

"Zitto, maniaco!"

C'è da dire qualcosa sugli Uchiha: non conoscono di certo le mezze misure. Voglio dire, non vai d'accordo con la tua famiglia? Allora, sterminala tutta, che problema c'è!

Beh, Sasuke Uchiha non era di certo da meno.

Sospirò un istante prima che il suo viso s'illuminasse di nuova luce.

Tre segni delle mani e POF una nuvola di fumo… Lui e Naruto erano scomparsi.

WOFF WOFF

"Che diamine! Ma quello non è Sasuke?"Kiba indicò un alto palo della luce su indicazione di Akamaru.

Due figure seminude si stagliavano contro il cielo mattutino.

"Ma… Ma… è… N-N…" Ino e Sakura erano stato catatonico. Praticamente il loro sogno che si avverava: Sasuke-Principe Ghiacciolo-Uchiha con indosso solo un asciugamano.

"E c'è anche Naruto! Ma che stanno facendo?"

CRUNCH CRUNCH

"S-sembra c-che v-vogliano f-fare u-un a-annuncio". Pensa a Gaara, pensa a Gaara. Continuava a ripetersi Hinata. Non aprire gli occhi e pensa solo a Gaara.

L'attenzione dell'intero Villaggio della Foglia era su di loro.

Il moro si schiarì la voce. "Cittadini di Konoha". Teneva stretto il biondo in modo che non tentasse di fuggire.

In quel momento, Naruto era seriamente indeciso se dover essere commosso oppure reagire e spaccare la faccia di quel bastardo una volta per tutte.

Insomma: era in piedi, su un palo della luce con Sasuke quasi senza vestiti e per di più con un paio di boxer che non erano nemmeno suoi!

"Io, Sasuke Uchiha, l'ultimo portatore dello Sharingan, il traditore, o quello che vi pare, sono follemente innamorato di Naruto Uzumaki! Se qualcuno ha qualcosa in contrario, si faccia avanti che sistemiamo questa storia una volta per tutte!" Si voltò verso il suo ragazzo. "Qualche problema, dobe?"

"Ma io ti uccido!" Qualsiasi ritorsione fu prontamente spenta sul nascere da un bacio appassionato.

BWAHHH

Mentre i due si davano da fare, il colpo finale fu sferrato a quei poveri jounin, oramai quasi del tutto dissanguati.

"Voglio del saké! Il mio titolo di Hokage per del saké!" Chissà perché Tsunade stava picchiando la testa contro il muro? Jiraya addirittura schiumava come un rospo.

Un canto funebre si levò su Konoha mentre tutte le dolci fanciulle in età da marito, ma anche qualche fanciullo (insomma, Sai stava tentando di affogarsi in un lavandino, ma non per l'Uchiha), stavano compiangendo la perdita del preziosissimo Sasuke-kun.

"Sto sognando, vero Sakura?" Ino aveva le lacrime agli occhi, sull'orlo di una crisi isterica. Accanto a lei, la ragazza dai capelli rosa oramai non rispondeva più.

Kiba s'era seduto di colpo, Choji continuava a mangiare e Shikamaru scuoteva la testa. Shino era andato a far compagnia a Neji, ancora steso al suolo.

Uno solo, però, si distingueva dalla massa. Gli occhi di Lee brillavano d'ammirazione. "Questa è la forza dell'AMORE!!". Gesto teatrale di pugno in aria. Le sue grida d'incitamento furono spente sul nascere da un'ammiratrice di Sasuke impazzita.

Sembrava di essere alla corrida. In preda all'isterismo, tutta la folla iniziò a correre per le strade senza controllo, qualcosa tipo fine del mondo.

I due piccioncini si separarono un attimo.

"Sei morto, teme. Giuro che sei morto!!"

Non che all'altro quelle minacce facessero effetto. Anzi, era pure contento di tutto quel delirio.

"Forza, dobe! Mi hai promesso una doccia. Marche!" Pizzicotto sul sederino di Naruto.

"Brutto bastardo!" Urlò il suddetto possessore di tale parte di corpo che si smaterializzò all'istante.

Sasuke osservò per un attimo la scena che lo circondava poi mormorò qualcosa prima di sparire.

"Grazie".

Hinata non ebbe bisogno del Byakugan per capire. Si avviò verso casa con un radioso sorriso sulle labbra. Aveva voglia di vedere Gaara. C'erano tante cose che voleva raccontargli. Ma, soprattutto, voleva stare tra le sue braccia. Ridacchiò nel vedere le facce ancora shockate dei suoi amici. Chissà che sarebbe successo quando avrebbe presentato loro il suo promesso sposo! Hanabi aveva distrutto mezza casa per la gelosia…

Negli annali di Konoha, quel giorno passò alla storia. Si sarebbe parlato del GIORNO DEL GIUDIZIO, ovvero COME DUE IDIOTI TI HANNO QUASI DISTRUTTO IL VILLAGGIO, negli anni a venire ancora e ancora…

**Un mese dopo…**

Uffà! Un'altra stupida missione. Dannata Nonna Tsunade. Prima si presentava a casa sua senza invito, c'è da dire insieme a quasi tutto il villaggio, poi aveva anche il coraggio di punirli per aver… _Quasi attentato alla sopravvivenza di Konoha_… Solo perché qualche jounin si era sentito male… Cavolo!

"Hey, Sasuke. Sono a casa!"

"In camera nostra, dobe!"

Lasciò i calzari sulla soglia e si diresse nella loro stanza da letto.

Dopo i fatti del GIORNO DEL GIUDIZIO, Tsunade-sama aveva deciso di renderli definitivamente una squadra, una volta passato l'esame da chunin. Naruto era stato promosso ufficialmente a guardiano di Sasuke. La vecchia aveva promesso che, in sua compagnia, il ragazzo poteva girare liberamente nel villaggio e riprendere ad eseguire delle missioni. S'era dovuta arrendere: nessuno dei due ragazzi avrebbe ceduto ed, infondo, con Sasuke vicino Naruto sarebbe stato più al sicuro.

Dulcis in fundo, per seguire le direttive dell'Hokage, i due giovani ninja si erano ritrovati a vivere insieme in un nuovo appartamento. Era una casetta carina: più grande del vecchio alloggio del dobe e più piccola dell'abitazione del teme. Entrambi ne erano stati molto contenti.

Entrò nella loro stanza da letto. Che serviva averne due, gli aveva detto Sasuke. Non è che dormirai molto la notte, aveva aggiunto.

L'Uchiha gli dava le spalle, trafficando con qualcosa vicino al comò. Era comodo avere un ragazzo molto ricco… Anche se gli impediva di mangiare ramen tre volte al giorno. La gente oramai non faceva più caso a loro, o almeno questa era l'impressione che Naruto aveva avuto. Non capiva se era troppo spaventata da lui, dal moro o da tutti i loro amici.

Il biondo iniziò a cambiarsi, borbottando e lamentandosi. "Accipicchia. Quel gatto era una vera furia. Ma quando finirà di affibbiarci queste stupide missioni di livello-D, vecchiaccia malefica!" Si guardò le braccia piene di graffi. Poteva sentire Kyubi ridere di gusto nella sua testa.

"Hh Hh".

"Hey, teme! Ma mi ascolti?" Lo stava ignorando, di sicuro.

"Sì, non ti preoccupare. Prima o poi le passerà. Infondo, abbiamo solamente mandato all'ospedale tutti i jounin del Villaggio!"

"E le tue ammiratrici". Certo che se ci pensava bene la vecchia non aveva mai lavorato tanto come quel giorno.

"E il vecchio Jiraya. Sbaglio o è partito per uno dei suoi pellegrinaggi?"

"Già, doveva ritrovare se stesso! Dobbiamo averlo proprio sconvolto!"

"Col cavolo". Se pensava a quello sporcaccione, gli veniva voglia di usare il Chidori. Sasuke non aveva ancora digerito il suo nuovo _successo. _"I suoi ICHA ICHA GAY PARADISE vanno a ruba. Dovrebbe darci una percentuale!"

La loro storia, con tanto di dedica sulla prima pagina, era stata trasformata dall'Eremita dei Rospi in un best-seller. Lo stuolo di ammiratrici, che fino ad allora lo avevano perseguitato, si era tramutato in un SASU/NARU YAOI FAN-CLUB, piantonandoli dalla mattina alla sera. Al dobe tutta questa attenzione sembrava piacere.

"Vero. Anche se non ho capito perché Kakashi-sensei insisteva che abbiamo fatto avverare uno dei suoi sogni segreti. Farfugliava di dottori e delfini traumatizzati. Non l'ho mica capito!" Si grattò una guancia, confuso.

Gocciolone sulla testa del moro. "Lascia stare che è meglio. Piuttosto, ancora niente da Sakura e Ino?"

"Nop. Sono passato all'ospedale sulla via del ritorno: sono ancora sotto l'effetto dei tranquillanti. Anche Iruka-sensei non sta un granché. I medici dicono che è troppo stressato. Hey, sapevi che Sai è stato aggredito la notte scorsa? Era conciato da far paura!"

L'Uchiha si strinse nelle spalle. "Ma davvero?" Espressione diabolica. "Avrà importunato qualcuno che non doveva".

"Hai ragione. Senti, Sasu-koi, dobbiamo ricordarci di ringraziare Gaara. Ci ha mandato proprio un sacco di roba. E dobbiamo scegliere un regalo per il suo matrimonio. Kankuro mi ha detto che, dopo l'ultima visita di Hinata, stava addirittura sorridendo! Ma ci credi? Per una settimana non sono usciti dalla stanza del Kazekage. Teme, ma che stai facendo?"

Gli circondò la vita con le braccia, sbirciando oltre la sua spalla e la chioma corvina. "Ma quella non è la foto che abbiamo scattato al nostro primo appuntamento?"

"Già". Qualche parola in più no, vero, Sasuke?

"Perché hai messo un lucchetto alla cornice?"

"Sta zitto e seguimi!" Sempre gentile.

Sasuke afferrò Naruto per un braccio prima di sparire in una nuvola di fumo.

POF

Il sole stava lentamente calando, tingendo il cielo di calde tinte rosate. Il fiume scorreva placido e sereno. Un'altra giornata felice era trascorsa.

"Che ci facciamo qui, Sasuke-teme?" Non riusciva proprio a capirlo certe volte.

L'altro si limitò a mostrargli una chiave, che teneva poggiata sul palmo destro. "Hinata mi ha detto che se sigilli la foto della persona che ami con un lucchetto e poi getti via la chiave nel fiume, tu e quella persona starete insieme per sempre."Attimo di silenzio. "Proviamo?"

Naruto lo fissò un po' allarmato. Cos'era uno di quei casi da invasione degli ultracorpi? "OK". Strascicò la parola. "Chi sei tu e che fine ha fatto il mio bastardo?" Chiese guardingo, mettendosi in modalità da combattimento.

"Dobe". Sguardo truce da TU SEI UN IMBECILLE.

"Teme". Risposta collaudata. Stava per mollargli un pugno, quando ci ripensò. Meglio non giocarsi la cena: quella era la serata del ramen.

BRRR

"Sasuke!" Piagnucolò. "Io ho fame. Voglio del ramen!" Afferrò quella mano destra che teneva sollevata e iniziò a trascinarlo verso l'Ichikaru.

L'ultimo raggio di sole illuminò il cammino dei sue giovani ninja che, un po' ridendo e un po' litigando, s'avviarono contenti verso la loro casa: Konoha.

Dietro di loro una piccola scintilla argentata si levò ad arco, in alto verso il cielo.

Oltre quelle due voci, oramai sempre più lontane, tutto ciò che si poté udire fu un bel…

_E voglio indifferenza se mai mi vorrai ferire_

PLOP.

**Owari**

**...**

**Sasuke:** E questa la chiami fic?

**Shannara:** Ma quanto rompi! Sul serio è così orribile?

Sasuke aggrotta le sopracciglia ed attiva lo Sharingan. Inizio a temere il peggio.

**Naruto:** Io mi sono commosso. SIGH SIGH Ero straordinario! Così profondo.

**Shannara:** Sono felice che ti sia piaciuta, Naru. Vuoi altro ramen?

Dal nulla spunta una tazza maxi.

**Naruto :** Grazie. Ed ero anche SEME!! 

**Shannara:** Certo! Con tutto quello che 'sto disgraziato ti ha fatto passare era giusto farlo penare un po', non trovi?

**Naruto:** EVVAI!

Inizia a fare la danza dello spupazzamento.

**Shannara:** Non ho nemmeno io capito bene che razza di genere è. Ho iniziato con il voler fare una cosa triste, poi era troppo triste, quindi ci ho messo un po' di romanticismo ma pure quello era troppo cosi… è uscito fuori un bel minestrone!

Sasuke sta iniziando a tremare.

**Shannara:** Sasu, tutto bene? Ricordati delle foto! Niente. Guarda Hinata e Gaara come sono pucciosi.

I suddetti due ragazzi stanno pomiciando sul mio divano.

**Naruto:** Ma come ti è uscita l'idea di Hinata con Gaara?

**Shannara:** Beh, a lei serviva un po' di pepe e a lui un super dose di camomilla. Ho pensato che avrebbero fatto un bel mix. The, Naruto?

**Naruto:** Grazie.

**Sasuke:** Mi hai fatto passare per un emo, mi hai messo agli arresti domiciliari e sono stato l'uke della situazione…

Mi nascondo dietro la poltrona. Sembra che si voglia preparare al Chidori.

**Shannara:** Ma solo la prima volta. -

Ma che sta sorridendo? Mi fa paura!

**Sasuke:** Mi hai sbarazzato delle mie ammiratrici, mi hai fatto ammazzare Orochimaru e pestare a sangue Sai…

**Shannara:** Quindi?

**Sasuke:** IO… TI… ADORO!

Credo che sto per sentirmi male! È contento?

**Sasuke:** Ora posso anche vivere con Naruto!

Mi sta abbracciando!!

**Sasuke:** Questi sono per te.

**Shannara:** Che bello! La mia cioccolata preferita! E ci sono pure le rose! Grazie Sasu!

**Sasuke:** Chiamami quando vuoi, se scrivi altre fic.

**Shannara:** Certo! Ne avevo in mente giusto un'altra. – Gli rifilo l'abbozzo di trama più alcuni schizzi – Ti piace?

Guarda la foto. Che bambini pucciosi!

**Sasuke:** Mettiti subito al lavoro!

**Shannara:** Tranquillo. Perché non vai a giocare un po' con Naru? Guarda che nel ramen ci ho sciolto un po' di ormoni afrodisiaci.

Prende Naruto in braccio e si dilegua.

**Shannara:** Sono contenta che gli sia piaciuta. Giovani d'oggi. Hanno dei gusti così difficili… Piuttosto prima di terminare, una breve lezione di giapponese.

Kimi Ga Suki Da To Sakebitai: Preso da Slam Dunk. _Voglio gridare che ti amo._

Aishiteru: Questo è facile. _Ti amo._

Itsumo: _Sempre. _Domanda.

Itsumade mo: _Per sempre. _Risposta.

Dobe: _Re degli idioti._

Teme: _bastardo._

Seme: in un rapporto yaoi, quello che sta sopra.

Uke: quello che sta sotto.

ICHA ICHA PARADISE: Titolo originale dell'opera di Jiraya.

Koi o Koibito: _amore._

Aniki: _fratellone_

Owari: _fine._

La prima parte del racconto è dal punto di vista di Sasuke ed i fatti sono narrati al presente. Per l'epilogo, invece, ho adottato la terza persona al passato. Spero che non vi confonda troppo.

Quindi che dire: recensire, recensite, recensite…


End file.
